


Смена ролей

by whatnotness



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучший способ разрушить здание - ударить по несущим колоннам. Столпами Мстителей всегда были Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк.<br/>Комментарий беты, более качественно описывающий ситуацию: Что делать, если твой бывший лучший друг превращается в телепата: практическое пособие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смена ролей

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - пост Heroic Age, Fear Itself никогда не было. Стив - директор ЩИТа, Мария Хилл руководит Мстителями, Тони Старк - банкрот, Баки Барнс - Капитан Америка, а Питер Паркер разрывается между Фондом Будущего и Мстителями, успевая везде поучаствовать.

В этот раз никто не умер.  
Сон был ровным, спокойным, Стив даже некоторое время полежал в постели, перебирая в памяти те редкие моменты, когда пробуждение было таким же мирным – без смертей, потерь и застаревшего чувства вины, зудящего, как потревоженная рана. С тех пор, как Стив воскрес, он не знал безмятежного сна.  
Шэрон перевернулась на другой бок и что-то тихо пробормотала, свернув вокруг руки простыню.  
Ещё не рассвело, и проезжающие мимо машины бросали отсветы фар на стену, превращая комнату в театр теней – они плясали, извивались, постоянно двигались, вырисовывая непонятные, тревожные сюжеты. Часы на тумбочке показывали четыре часа, и, пусть для пробежки было ещё слишком рано, Стив поднялся с постели, осторожно подоткнув одеяло. Не в его привычках было долго нежиться в постели, а засыпать он не хотел.  
Шэрон снова что-то прошептала, хотя её сон казался глубоким.

*

Стив любил ночной Нью-Йорк, он любил любой Нью-Йорк, если быть честным. Было что-то поразительное в этом городе, заставляющее дышать полной грудью, несмотря на тяжелый воздух, нависающие нерушимой стеной здания и переполненные людьми улицы.  
Ветер холодил разгоряченную кожу.  
Мимо проносились разноцветные вывески круглосуточных магазинов, освещенные неоном витрины, кричаще яркая реклама – город сиял, не обращая внимания на время суток. Стив пробежал всего пару кварталов и притормозил, пропуская шумную компанию пьяных, пёстро разодетых подростков – пять часов, их, очевидно, выгнали из закрывшегося клуба.  
Из-за переулка раздался какой-то странный шум, и Стив застыл. Ограбления, убийства и изнасилования происходили постоянно, если постараться, можно было вызвать в памяти точную статистику, достаточно нервирующую Стива самим фактом её существования.  
Единственное, что он не любил в ночном Нью-Йорке – обнажающую клыки преступность.  
Шум повторился, и теперь его можно было расслышать, выделить среди привычного ночного гула тихий, сдавленный крик и звуки борьбы.  
У Стива не было с собой щита, какого-нибудь толкового оружия, и, если второе никогда не было проблемой, то без первого, даже с сотней агентов за спиной, Стив чувствовал себя как без правой руки. Некоторые привычки невозможно было изжить.  
Прихватив металлическую крышку мусорного бака, Стив двинулся на звук, на ходу оценивая ситуацию. Ещё пара пьяных подростков – других, но тоже пёстрых, хоть и изрядно помятых в переулочной мутной грязи; заплаканная девушка, двое мужчин, нет, трое, в рваной одежде. Стив заметил на земле развороченные мусорные пакеты, картонные коробки и металлическую тележку из супермаркета без передних колёс.  
Дети – лёгкая добыча, особенно уставшие и полупьяные после веселой ночи.  
Особенно для тех, кому нечего терять.  
В тусклом уличном свете блеснул нож одного из бродяг – хороший, стальной нож, удивительно чистый в почти черной от въевшейся грязи руке. Девушка пронзительно закричала.  
Стив метнул щит – имитацию щита, - в того, кто держал девушку, и перекатился, снизу выбивая нож у второго.  
\- Пистолет, - неожиданно крикнула девушка. – О боже, у него пистолет, нет, не нужно, не…  
Подхватив за грудки бродягу, Стив бросил его в сторону последнего, который, очевидно, был вооружен лучше других. Они проехались по земле, уперлись головами в кирпичную кладку дома и затихли. На земле тихо заскулил ещё один, укачивая выбитую их сустава руку. От одного взгляда Стива он подхватился и отполз, низко, как побитая собака, опустив голову.  
\- Ты цела? – спросил Стив, помогая девушке подняться.  
Та неуверенно кивнула. Косметика некрасиво, пятнами, расплылась по её лицу, очерчивая слишком резкие скулы и покрасневшие то ли от пьяной ночи, то ли от слёз, глаза. Одежда мешком свисала с узких плеч.  
\- Телефон есть? – мягко продолжил Стив. – Полицию и скорую вызвать сможешь?  
Зашарив руками по карманам, девушка достала телефон и, дрожа, промахиваясь, стала что-то набирать на сенсорном экране. Стив подошел к осевшим на земле подросткам – парней, скорее всего, вырубили первым делом, рассчитывая не только поживиться за их счет, но и изнасиловать их спутницу. У одного была рассечена бровь, другой приложился затылком и, пусть оба были без сознания, в целом, они не сильно пострадали.  
\- Я… - тихо произнесла девушка, тронув Стива за предплечье. Откашлявшись, она продолжила: – Сейчас будут. Вы…спасибо.  
Стив криво улыбнулся, осознавая пустяковость всей ситуации, но тут же одёрнул себя и улыбнулся уже дружелюбнее. Спасение людей не могло быть пустяком.  
\- Тебе тоже спасибо, - сказал Стив. Девушка удивленно нахмурилась. – Ну, ты сказала про пистолет.  
\- Я ничего не говорила, - настороженно произнесла она и отступила на полшага.  
Вдалеке послышались сирены скорой и полиции, и Стив решил не уточнять. Он выполнил свой долг, дети были в безопасности, о них позаботятся.  
Пора было возвращаться домой.  
\- Осторожнее будь, - сказал напоследок Стив. Но до того как обернулся, он услышал:  
\- Вот черт, это же Стив Роджерс! Охренеть.  
Услышал, хотя губы девушки не двигались.

Что-то было не так.

I

Тони слепо потянулся за раздраженно вибрировавшим телефоном.  
\- Пеппер, - сказал он, даже не проверяя номер.  
\- Мистер Старк, - ответила она.  
Голос у неё был насквозь официальный, почти пропитанный отстраненным холодом, а значило это две вещи – Пеппер сердилась, и сердилась она где-то на официальном приеме, о котором Тони, вероятно, забыл.  
Несмотря на то, что Тони был с Мстителями и спасал мир, занятие, которое ему нравилось ничуть не меньше инженерии, он не оставлял попыток восстановить компанию. После всей суматохи с Осборном и вторжением скруллов, после того, как Тони очнулся в изменившемся мире, не совсем понимая своих собственных мотивов и поступков, жизнь, казалось, дала ему второй шанс. Шанс построить собственную компанию на развалах отцовской, которая, при всем желании Тони, продолжала напоминать своим существованием о прошлых ошибках; шанс сделать всё иначе, правильно. А Пеппер согласилась помочь и с компанией, и с прочими неприятностями, поставив в условие только сохранность её брони.  
Если бы вкупе с частичной амнезией прилагалось и обнуление отношений с окружающими, Тони, пожалуй, впал бы в счастливое оцепенение, но дела и так складывались весьма неплохо.  
Но было бы ещё лучше, если бы он не пропускал встречи с акционерами.  
\- Я виноват, - сказал Тони. – Ведь, насколько я понимаю, отмазка про спасение мира не сработает?  
\- Только если ты научился спасать мир до того, как ему начало что-то угрожать, - отсекла Пеппер. – Если бы я знала, что всё так будет… о чём я, конечно же, я знала. – На фоне, сквозь шуршащие помехи доносились приглушенные разговоры. – Где ты?  
\- Сплю, - честно ответил Тони.  
Он давно усвоил, что правда иногда воспринимается лучше, чем любые отговорки, как бы печально она не звучала.  
На той стороне трубки надолго повисло молчание, и Тони почти решил, что Пеппер повесила трубку – или окунула её в ближайший бокал с пуншем, пока не послышался короткий вздох.  
\- Тони, - серьезно произнесла она. – Ты постоянно спишь.  
\- Ты говоришь так, словно это что-то плохое. – Тони потёр переносицу двумя пальцами и, отбросив простынь, поднялся с кровати. Его сразу передернуло - пол гаража обжег холодом босые ноги. – Сначала все уговаривают спать больше, а как только…  
\- Но не по двадцать часов, и не ты! Извините, - немного смущенно пробормотала Пеппер. Она, очевидно, прикрыла трубку рукой, потому что фоновый шум пропал. – Это не телефонный разговор.  
\- Всё в порядке, Пеп. Серьёзно. Просто усталость, стресс, неправильный режим.  
\- Я… - Она снова замолчала. – Обещай, что с тобой ничего не случилось.  
\- А что, если меня отравили злобные конкуренты? – с театральным отчаянием сказал Тони. - Или хуже того, какая-то фанатка решила меня приворожить, подсыпала что-нибудь в кофе и надеется, что я буду грезить о ней во сне?  
\- Тони!  
\- Ничего не случилось. Я излучаю здоровье и радиацию. Наберу тебя позже, ладно?  
Он повесил трубку прежде, чем услышал ответ.

Бардак в гараже, который редко переходил от стадии только что прошедшего тайфуна к чему-то более-менее нормальному, совсем не мешал, пусть и задевал Джарвиса. Старой закалки дворецкий, соблюдавший идеальный порядок даже в поместье с толпой супергероев, реагировал на такой произвол в своих владениях почти болезненно, и, пусть у него и был доступ всвятая святых, он редко пользовался шансом навестить Тони. Даже если бы он убрал здесь хоть что-то, беспорядок восстанавливался быстрее, чем регенерировал Росомаха.  
В неприкасаемости гаража был огромный плюс – хоть где-то можно было полностью отстраниться от мира, но сейчас это казалось Тони сущей катастрофой.  
Хотелось кофе, чудовищно, до боли в висках хотелось, но подняться наверх, где, наверняка, открыты шторы и жжет глаза солнце, представлялось непреодолимым подвигом.  
Игнорируя неприятное покалывание в занемевших ногах, Тони подошел к умывальнику и окунул лицо в холодную воду. В голове немного прояснилось.  
Последнее время Тони редко выбирался наружу, разве что побить вместе с Мстителями пару-тройку злодеев, а теперь и те взяли какой-то тайм-аут. Последнее серьёзное дело, которое мог назвать Тони, было связано с Камнями Бесконечности и запомнилось скорее ссорами со Стивом, потому что… это, в конце концов, был Стив.  
Тони оперся ладонями на керамическую поверхность раковины, удерживая равновесие, и заглянул в зеркало. В полутемном помещении едва ли можно было что-то рассмотреть, но Тони и так знал, что выглядит жутко – воспаленные глаза, боль в которых не проходила уже чудовищное количество времени, болезненная бледность, всклоченные волосы.  
\- Знавали мы и лучшие времена, - хрипло сказал он отражению, зацепив рукой короткую щетину на подбородке.  
В ответ снова завибрировал телефон.  
\- Старк, - рявкнула Мария Хилл.  
Тони поморщился.  
\- Ты успела по мне соскучиться, крошка?  
\- Я успела составить список твоих провинностей и заслуженных наказаний, - ровно ответила она. - И мне звонила Пеппер.  
Это многое объясняло.  
Непонятно как эти двое успели сойтись. Тони не смог себе представить, что сопровождение его безвольного тела настраивало на дружеский лад, но факт оставался фактом, а Пеппер Поттс и Мария Хилл поддерживали друг друга, постоянно созванивались и устраивали пижамные вечеринки. Насчет последнего Тони уверен не был, но это представлялось ему неизменной частью женской дружбы.  
\- Я в полном дерьме?  
\- Быстро дошло. Может, стоило верить слухам о том, что ты гений? – В её тоне послышался намёк на улыбку, но Тони знал, что это скорее у него галлюцинации, чем Хилл действительно с ним шутит. – Чтоб через пятнадцать минут был наверху.  
\- Слушаюсь, мэм. Так точно, мэм.  
\- Позёр.

В конечном итоге, ему удалось привести себя в порядок – пусть на это и понадобилось вдвое больше времени, чем обычно. Перед выходом Тони взял самые темные очки, которые только смог найти. 

Свет в холле наждачной бумагой проехался по глазам, и у Тони мелькнула мысль вернуться назад, в прохладу и темноту гаража, даже если это показалось бы позорным бегством.  
\- Хреново выглядишь, - поделилась Хилл вместо приветствия.  
\- Чего не скажешьо тебе, - отозвался Тони. Он убрал руку от лица и криво усмехнулся, глядя на Хилл – по военному прямая, показательно отстраненная, - Стив был не совсем прав, назначив её лидером Мстителей, ей бы больше подошло руководить полком. Построить сотню-другую солдат просто нахмурившись – здесь же, среди своевольных супергероев, её талант пропадал впустую.  
С другой стороны, Тони допускал, что и в армии ей было бы негде развернуться.  
\- Старк.  
\- Душу продам за двойной эспрессо. Ты не видела Джарвиса?  
Тони пошел было в сторону кухни, но Хилл ловко ухватила его за плечо и развернула лицом к себе.  
\- Директор Роджерс хотел обсудить с тобой что-то, - сказала она. – Он ждет на кухне.  
\- Хорошо. Отлично. Стив на кухне, я очень рад, - произнес Тони. – Восхищен оказанной мне честью, подавлен свалившимся счастьем. Отпустишь, чтобы я мог поприветствовать директора со всем возможным почтением?  
Хилл сощурилась.  
\- Ты снова пьешь? – без переходов спросила она.  
Этого следовало ожидать.  
Тони ждал такой вопрос от Пеппер или от Джарвиса, и подозревал, что Стив пришел именно поэтому – симптомы были слишком очевидными. Только вместо громких пьянок и дебоширства он проводил время тихо, окружив себя своими изобретениями. Ярко представились заголовки статей и мгновенные иски в суд – «Железный Человек снова пьет», «Тони Старк разваливает остатки отцовских сбережений», «Скандальная правда о самом неоднозначном Мстителе». Он бы и сам заподозрил, что пьет, если бы не знал наверняка, что шаг до бутылки разобьет всё, что у него осталось, лишит его достоинства и остатков самоуважения.  
У Тони раскалывалась голова, глаза жгло огнем, а руки трясло, как после недельного загула, но он был возмутительно трезв.  
Радовало, что Хилл хватило прямолинейности не подводить к этому вопросу слишком долго.  
\- Нет, - просто сказал Тони. – Нет, я не пью.  
Хилл недоверчиво поджала губы.  
\- Хочешь анализы провести? Зови Маккоя, проведем.  
\- Ладно, - сказала она, отпуская руку. – Иди к директору. Насчет анализов я подумаю.  
Быстро развернувшись на каблуках, Хилл пошла к выходу и уже не увидела, как по губам Тони зазмеилась ухмылка. Анализы он научился обходить уже давно, пусть сейчас в этом и не было нужды, так что Хилл можно было обмануть, отмахнувшись чем-то вроде аллергии на хлорку или простудой.  
Стив же знал Тони слишком хорошо, чтобы отпустить так просто, оставалось надеяться, что его сюда привели какие-то совершенно посторонние проблемы.

*  
У самых дверей Тони был остановлен разговором.  
\- То есть, Нох-Варр отличный парень, как для инопланетянина, но сам подумай, Кэп, он уже третий! – В голосе Питера слышалась чистая, совершенно неподдельная обида. – Может, как-то узаконить количество героев с однотипными способностями? Скажем, не больше двух лучников в команде, не больше двух насекомых, богов, людей в железных костюмах.  
\- Ты думаешь?  
\- Конечно! Уверен, это пойдет всем только на пользу. И ещё, не больше одной Ванды на вселенную. Без обид, но её и так достаточно.  
Живо представилось, как Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой, не удрученно, скорее с покровительственной отцовской улыбкой.  
Было слышно как кто-то лениво водит по чашке – белой, с принтом-фотографией Мстителей, потому что других сейчас не было. Питер совсем недавно решил сделать всем подарок, собрал свои снимки и принес чашки, невероятно растрогав Джарвиса. Хотя, чего отрицать, самого Тони он тоже растрогал, и Кэрол, Джессику, даже Клинт сказал спасибо.  
Питер всегда был хорошим парнем.  
\- Я над этим подумаю, - предельно серьезно сказал Стив.  
Прикрыв глаза, Тони сильнее оперся плечом о косяк. Нарушать чужую идиллию не хотелось - зайди он сейчас, Питер подскочил бы с отстраненно-независимым видом, Стив нахмурился, а сам Тони почувствовал бы себя… не лучшим образом уж точно. Последствия Регистрации до сих пор шли кругами по воде, отражались в чужих взглядах и поступках, а вина за то, чего он не совершал – не помнил, как совершил, - казалось, будет преследовать Тони ближайшую вечность.  
Что, конечно, не радовало.  
\- Доктор Ричардс тебя не обижает? – спросил Стив.  
\- Рид? Он только жену свою умеет обижать, - фыркнул Питер. – Потому что очередная формула утром выглядит намного привлекательнее. Знаешь, - доверительно продолжил он, - в чем-то я с ним согласен.  
Боль вспыхнула с новой силой, и Тони почти сорвал очки, прикрывая глаза левой рукой. Вариант врача он отмел уже давно, ни к чему хорошему постороннее вмешательство не привело бы – новый репульсор на груди дарил уйму проблем, не давая возможности провести и минимального медицинского обследования. Слишком рискованно.  
\- Я этого… - Стив замолчал. – Тони?  
Дьявол.  
Мысленно просчитав до десяти, Тони нацепил очки, толкнул дверь и приветливо кивнул, оставаясь на пороге.  
\- Хилл сказала, вы хотели меня видеть, директор Роджерс? – сказал Тони.  
Питер предсказуемо вскочил, задев рукой отставленную в сторону чашку, и удержал её паутиной, чудом не разлив содержимое.  
\- Неужели ты выбрался из своего склепа? Мог бы продержаться ещё пару дней!  
\- Проиграл пари? – Тони удивлённо вздёрнул брови. – Дай угадаю, это был Бартон.  
\- Джессика, - мрачно сказал Питер. Он развернул чашку на столе и потёр затылок. – Клинт тоже проигрался, рассчитывал, что ты сдашься ради кофе, а не…  
Они одновременно посмотрели на Стива.  
\- Тони, - просто сказал тот.  
\- Директор. – Тони шутливо отсалютовал, надеясь, что не было заметно, как он при этом поморщился. Или Стив не отнесет болезненную гримасу на свой счет, потому что, несмотря ни на что, Тони был очень рад его видеть.  
Питер перевел опасливый взгляд с одного на другого и Тони снова поразился удивительной эмоциональности маски – ему с броней явно не хватало подобной выразительности.  
\- Я…я пойду, - выдохнул Питер. – Приятно было увидеть тебя, Кэп, заходи чаще!  
Вышел он через окно – то ли красуясь, то ли не желая лишний раз сталкиваться с Тони и последнее странным образом задевало.  
\- Не глупи, - сказал Стив. – Он всегда выходит из окна. Мне кажется, ему просто нравится пользоваться своими способностями. Поэтому он постоянно висит у потолка, или я же ничего не понимаю в удобстве.  
На глаза упала тень – оказалось, что Стив успел подняться и подойти к Тони, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Форма ЩИТа сидела на нём как влитая, но это всё равно было непривычно. Возможно потому, что в мыслях Тони Стив и только Стив был Капитаном Америкой, как бы сильно не старался Баки, и как бы сам Стив не уходил от этого образа.  
Возможно, это было схоже с единством Тони и брони, даже беря во внимание то, что броня буквально была его частью.  
За всеми этими размышлениями Тони так же с опозданием заметил, что Стив ответил на его невысказанное разочарование по поводу Питера. Или он успел сказать это вслух?  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - сказал Стив, решив, очевидно, что первого слова от Тони не добиться.  
Где-то в этом крылась правда.  
По своему опыту Тони знал, что ничего хорошего подобное начало не предвещает, но, вздохнув, он развернулся в сторону лифта. Даже если с кофе сегодня не повезет, возвращение в ставший почти необходимым полумрак гаража успокаивало.  
\- Ты даже не будешь спорить?  
\- Ну, если заплатишь, я могу разыграть любой вид возмущения. – Тони нажал на панель и обернулся. - Но расценки высоки, ты знаешь, за полноценный скандал придется выложить крупную сумму. Много нулей.  
\- А скидка для старого друга?  
\- Скидки только в Рождество. – Тони удрученно покачал головой. – Никаких вариантов, Кэп, придётся обойтись без скандала.  
\- Не сказал бы, что меня это сильно расстраивает.  
Стив зашел в лифт, а Тони понадобилась почти минута, чтобы пойти за ним – неожиданно сдавило ощущение, странное чувство беспомощности, которое наваливается на человека перед встречей с чем-то неизбежным. Почему-то именно сейчас, на пороге, в одном шаге от Стива, Тони ощутил себя маленьким мальчиком перед огромной, смывающей всё на своем пути, волной.  
Но Стив посмотрел ему в глаза, и Тони шагнул волне навстречу.  
*

\- Хорошо, - сказал Тони, сев на край кровати. – Можем говорить.  
Стив замялся.  
Это было достаточно предсказуемо – уровень прямолинейности Марии Хилл был разве что у Клинта, который слишком увлекся ухаживаниями за Джессикой, чтобы обращать внимание на Тони. Стив же наверняка начнет издали, будет долго подводить к сути вопроса, чем измотает их обоих.  
При этом Тони не собирался никого торопить: возможно, у него и была склонность к саморазрушению, был комплекс вины, удивительным образом смешанный со страшным эгоцентризмом, - он читал свой профайл в базе данных ЩИТа, - возможно, но так откровенно нарываться было бы глупо.  
С кровати струилась вниз простыня, брошенная ещё днём. Зацепив носком ботинка, Тони потянул её в сторону, натягивая смятые линии.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил, наконец, Стив.  
Тони невесело усмехнулся и, сняв очки, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Наверное, стоило отшутиться, увильнуть, как он делал это обычно, но почему-то Тони сказал вполне честно:  
\- Ты хочешь услышать полную версию или краткое изложение? Если кратко, то дерьмово, Стив, а если полностью, то дерьмово и ещё немного хуже.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ты пришел поболтать? – раздраженно выдохнул Тони. - Должность директора обязывает заботиться обо всех, или мне повезло по старой дружбе?  
\- А тебе всё не дает покоя моя должность, - отозвался Стив.  
Нет, мучительно подумал Тони, только не снова, он не был готов к их перебранкам – и в лучшие времена не был к ним готов, сейчас же всё легко могло зайти слишком далеко. Скорее бы Стив спросил, а он честно ответил, что не пьет, и…  
\- Я знаю, что ты не пьешь, - отрезал Стив, словно отвечая на озвученную претензию. – Не вижу повода в тебе сомневаться, кажется, мы уже давно прояснили этот вопрос. Ты живой человек, Тони, ни у кого не должно первой мыслью возникать… О. – Он неожиданно резким движением взлохматил себе волосы. – Ты не произносил этого вслух, верно?  
Тони моргнул.  
Зарождающаяся ссора погасла, так и не сформировавшись, и Тони был откровенно сбит с толку. Стив же, казалось, передумал говорить и отошел к столу, некоторое время рассматривая развернутые чертежи – Тони сначала с головой ушел в работу, надеясь, что это отвлечет от боли. На первых порах даже помогало, несколько новых изобретений ушло в стол, появились модели, которыми можно было бы заинтересовать спонсоров, всё это Тони планировал закончить, как только выход на свет перестанет быть чем-то вроде изощренной пытки.

Может быть, неожиданно подумал Тони, всё, что с ним происходит, – это какая-то психологическая чепуха, о которой давно упоминала Пеппер. Что-то связанное с отрицанием или подавленными страхами, организм просто мстит, выдавая панику Тони перед будущим за боль в глазах. Очень иронично получилось бы, надо отдать должное собственному подсознанию.

Тони заметил, как Стив сдвинул в сторону отвертку и провел пальцем по схематичному рисунку, очерчивая спешно наведенные линии.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты пьешь, - рассеяно повторил Стив. – Ты уже доказал, что сильнее этого. И я не о том хотел…  
Он развернулся и прямо посмотрел на Тони.  
\- Со мной что-то происходит, - сказал Стив. – Сначала я не обращал внимания, но заметила Шэрон, пусть и совсем не поняла, в чем проблема. Сказала обратиться за помощью к друзьям.  
Внимание Тони привлёк отсвет ламп на тёмных линзах очков для сварки.  
\- И ты пришел ко мне.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что она имела в виду кого-то другого? – осторожно уточнил Тони. - Баки или Сэма, Рида Ричардса, Ника Фьюри, дьявол, да кого угодно.  
\- Прекрасно понимаю. Но я здесь.  
Стив оттолкнулся от стола и нерешительно замер – пространства было не слишком много, чтобы развернуться. Гараж представлял собой скорее одиночную мастерскую, убежище; полноценная лаборатория с оборудованием располагалась этажом выше, здесь же оставалось только необходимое.  
Клинт называл это место карцером, говорил про добровольное заключение и обещал запереть здесь Питера, если будет сильно доставать.  
Тони мог находиться здесь вечность.  
\- Ладно, - согласился он. – И каковы же наши неприятности по шкале от одного до армии скруллов?  
\- Посуди сам, Тони, - сказал Стив. – Последнее время я слышу чужие мысли.

 

II

Стив неподвижно сидел вкресле, отдалённо напоминавшим стоматологическое.Обе его руки обвивали провода, змеями поднимаясь вверх к раздражающе тикавшему аппарату, но самого Стива это, казалось, не заботило. Он вообще с потрясающей покорностью принимал любое исследование, терпеливо выносил все издевательства и даже не жаловался, что, по мнению Тони, впечатляло.  
За пару дней им так и не удалось ничего выяснить, любой анализ показывал, что со Стивом всё в порядке. Никаких отклонений в работе сыворотки, никаких лишних генов – гена Икс тоже не было, хотя онпришёл на ум им обоим в первую очередь.

\- Я сначала подумал, - сказал тогда Стив, присев на кровать рядом с Тони, - что та девочка мутант. Ты же знаешь, проявление способностей в стрессовых ситуациях, вполне логично.  
\- Но она не мутант.  
\- Я проверил несколько раз – человек. Просто человек. – Стив устало откинулся назад, упираясь затылком в холодную стену. – А потом я услышал отголоски мыслей Шэрон, когда она волновалась. Мысли Наташи, когда мы были на задании, мысли Хэнка. Сложно было не обратить внимания.  
\- Но можешь ли ты мутировать? – произнес Тони, беспокойно оглянувшись. - Если бы ген был, он бы проявился намного раньше, а у тебя ещё и сыворотка.  
Стив промолчал.

Тони посмотрел на монитор и тихо выругался.  
\- Ничего, - объяснил он, подойдя к креслу.  
Стив прикрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и начал аккуратно освобождать себя от проводов: прибор при этом мерзко потрескивал, как доска, по которой водили ногтём. Что самое противное, раздражал не столько звук, сколько одновременное с ним перемигивание лампочек – что-то выбивалось из стройной системы, нервировало. Поморщившись, Тони помассировал глаза подушечками пальцев  
\- Снова болит? – спросил Стив, поднявшись с кресла.  
Он ещё не успел натянуть футболку, поэтому Тони придержал дыхание, рассматривая его спину некоторое время. Стив обернулся, и, сморгнув, Тони спешно отвлёкся: смотал провода, пусть и не особо церемонясь, выключил аппарат.  
\- Всё нормально, - пробормотал Тони. – Я принял таблетки.  
\- Врёшь, - ровно заметил Стив.  
С этим действительно стоило что-то делать – если Стив Роджерс и в нормальном своем состоянии мог уличить на лжи, то сейчас врать ему было обреченной на провал затеей.  
Впрочем, упрямства Тони было не занимать.  
\- Всё в порядке, - повторил он. – Перекусим?  
Стив напряженно на него посмотрел, но всё же кивнул.

На кухне никого не было, и нельзясказать, что это сильно расстроило Тони. Несмотря на то, что из-за проблемы Стива он выбрался из гаража и отвлекся от затворничества, общаться с прочими Мстителями ему не хотелось. Фактически, Тони и не мог – головная боль мешала, он терял нить разговора, огрызался и только портил всем настроение, не в силах хоть как-то исправить свой стремительно ухудшавшийся характер. Проще было избегать самой возможности конфликта.  
\- Проще было бы обратиться к врачу, - сказал Стив, доставая что-то из холодильника. – И нет, я не могу это контролировать, прости.  
Тони покачал головой.  
Жалюзи на окнах были плотно прикрыты, а после лаборатории, где время превращалось во что-то бесконечно-вязкое, не поддающееся определению, Тони не сказал бы наверняка, какое сейчас время суток.  
Он с интересом посмотрел на Стива.  
\- Сейчас ночь, мы провели в лаборатории несколько часов, - отозвался тот с непонятной усталостью. - Не переводи тему.  
\- Твои мучения на сегодня не закончились. – Тони включил чайник и рассеянно провел пальцем по кромке стола. – Я говорил с Ридом, не про тебя, просто спросил, что он делал после облучения. Есть несколько идей.  
\- Это не рак, - проговорил Стив. – И вообще не болезнь.  
Тони понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять – Стив говорил не о себе. Он выставил на стол наскоро сделанные бутерброды и сел, потирая двумя пальцами висок.  
\- Одно из исследований может тебе не понравиться, - упрямо продолжил Тони.  
\- Магия? Не похоже.  
\- Но, в любом случае, у меня заканчиваются варианты.  
На вскипевший чайник никто не обратил внимания.  
\- Несовместимость с новой броней? Но ведь она не должна давать такой же эффект, как Экстремис.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы говорим о разных вещах? – раздраженно сказал Тони.  
\- Мы можем обсудить то, что более важно.  
\- Ты важен.  
\- Тони, - устало произнес Стив.  
Он собирался сказать ещё что-то, но коммуникатор на его поясе взвыл одновременно с коммуникатором Тони.  
\- Мстители, - громко сказала Мария Хилл. – В Центральный парк!  
Очевидно, затишье у злодеев закончилось, и Тони впервые был готов их поблагодарить.

III

Пусть он и не был в команде – у него были Секретные Мстители, у него был ЩИТ, - удержаться Стив не смог. Тони облачился в броню моментально, перетек из человека в сложный механизм, будь у них больше времени, Стив бы обязательно восхитился – если Экстремис его иррационально пугала, то новая броня была проще и сложнее одновременно, почти гипнотизировала. Но времени не было, Стив быстро схватил форму, прикрепил кобуру с пистолетами и привычно вложил ладонь в протянутую руку Тони. 

Отношения могли чередоваться вверх-вниз как ритм сердца, изгибаться линией кардиограммы, но полеты с Тони не менялись никогда. 

В Центральный парк они попали одними из первых – Стив успел заметить, как сбоку Мисс Марвел опускает на землю Хоукая и тут же взмывает вверх, - больше никого не было. Кроме, конечно, думоботов.  
Дум часто выпускал своих роботов на Нью-Йорк, это было чем-то сродни традиции, сигнальным обменом ракет в обе стороны: он запускал думоботов, Мстители или Фонд Будущего справлялись с ними, и на некоторое время наступало перемирие. Плюс старых врагов был в их предсказуемости, извечное противостояние вырабатывало кодекс чести, Стив считал, что так лучше. Правила помогали избегать лишних жертв.  
Сегодня думоботы появились ночью в Центральном парке, едва ли принеся и сотую долю разрушения, которое могли бы учинить днем на оживленной улице.  
В этом было нечто подозрительное.  
Стив перекатился по земле, снизу стреляя по слабым местам робота – чувствительные глаза или определенные датчики на спине, каждый раз Дум совершенствовал свои творения, но суть оставалась всё той же. Рядом уже был Хоукай.  
Кэрол, вспышкой услышал Стив.  
Он сориентировался быстрее, подобрал с земли отвалившуюся голову робота и, раскрутив за торчащие из шеи провода, запустил в незамеченного Мисс Марвел противника. Вместо того, чтобы подорваться, думобот только отлетел назад – Стив с приглушенным удивлением смотрел, как голова, переступая проводами на манер извращенного подобия осьминога, почти врастает в тело другого робота. Это не сулило ничего хорошего.  
Единственный плюс маневра Стива был в том, что Мисс Марвел успела сориентироваться и отбросить спаивающегося думобота мощным ударом энергии.  
\- В этот раз что-то новое, - рявкнул Стив. – Не давайте им касаться друг друга!  
\- Легче сказать, чем сделать, - крикнул в ответ Хоукай.  
Стив отбросил несколько дергавшихся частей друг от друга и пригнулся, увернувшись от выстрела. На поле боя уже появился Красный Халк, Стив слышал его тяжелые, тягучие мысли; как и стремительно меняющийся поток сознания Человека-паука где-то в отдалении.  
Помотав головой, Стив перебежал вперед и выстрелил в проем между головой и корпусом думобота, который атаковал Хоукая, и добавил ещё несколько выстрелов в глаза, надеясь, что это их остановит.  
Стив оглянулся по сторонам, не находя видимых противников, и вскинул голову вверх, проследив за взлетевшим вверх металлическим обломком.  
Грёбаные трансформеры, подумал Тони.  
Он, в отличие от прочих Мстителей, доносился не далёким эхом, шумом заевшей пластинки патефона, нет – Тони звучал болезненно чётко, словно Стив был настроен на частоту его мыслей. Возможно, так и было. 

В воздухе крутились думоботы, собираясь в одного, устрашающе огромного, карикатурно нескладного. Создать живой, механический памятник самому себе посреди Нью-Йоркабыло настолько в духе Виктора фон Дума, что Стив против воли усмехнулся.  
\- Подбросишь? – обратился он к Халку.  
Тот широко оскалился.

Стив врезался в поверхность робота, но не смог сразу ухватиться и проехался вниз, царапаясь о поврежденный металл. В голове зазвенели тревожные мысли Тони, но Стив почти привычно приглушил их, взбираясь наверх, к голове робота. Вся суть затеи была в том, чтобы обезвредить его, не вызвав естественного для думоботов самоуничтожения, –взрывом снесло бы значительную часть Нью-Йорка.  
Сверху показалась рука Человека-паука, и, ухватившись за неё, Стив поднялся на широкий пласт металла, выполнявший роль плеча.  
\- Держись крепче, Кэп, здесь сильно шатает, особенно когда эта штука начинает махать руками.  
\- Знаешь, как обезвредить?  
\- Даже не представляю, - с каким-то обреченным весельем проговорил Питер. – Но метод научного тыка никто не отменял. Разберемся!  
Уже занимался рассвет – по литым бокам думобота прошли отблески солнца, слепя глаза. Стив качнул головой и, пригнувшись, пробежал вперед, стараясь не слететь с гладкой поверхности.  
\- Может какая-то схема в голове? – спросил Питер. – Или где-то в районе груди, но там орудует Росомаха, думаю, мы будем лишними. Когда он решает что-нибудь порубить на куски, лучше прикрывать глаза, помню, как он нарезал салат…  
\- Сфокусируйся, - произнес Стив.  
Он сделал несколько пробных выстрелов по трубам, связывавшим голову и корпус, но те, поболтавшись некоторое время, снова прикрепились, отрастив несколько звеньев. Какой-то самовосстанавливающийся металл, Дум превзошел себя.  
\- Отпилим голову, - решил Стив. – А там посмотрим.  
В этот раз после выстрела последовала паутина Питера, плотной сетью накрыв край оборванной трубы. Где-то сбоку прошелся жар из репульсоров Железного Человека, обрезая значительный кусок головы, Стив ещё пару раз пальнул, но почувствовал сильный толчок и вцепился в торчавшую палку.  
Думобот зашевелился, отмахнулся от Мисс Марвел, как от надоедливой мошки, и она влетела в землю. Из огромной ладони думобота вырвался сгусток пламени, но Женщина-паук, рванувшая следом, успела схватить Мисс Марвел, и они откатились с линии огня. Выстрел второй ладони был направлен на Красного Халка.  
\- Быстрее, - самому себе пробормотал Стив, и постарался прицелиться, сбивая последние крепления, связывавшие голову и корпус.  
Его ослепил яркий отблеск света, а потом в разрыв врезался огромный красный луч, расплавляя все соединения. Голова сорвалась, а Стив, оттолкнувшись, съехал по плечу вниз, стараясь не попасть под падавшегодумобота. 

Красный луч не остановился и рассек небо, но Стив не проследил за ним – он сжал голову, пытаясь приглушить панические и полные боли мысли.  
Тони.  
Пошатнувшись, Стив уперся во что-то твердое, то ли в бок поверженного робота, то ли в повалившееся после сражения дерево, и беспокойно оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь найти Тони. Тот был совсем рядом, в воронке на земле, маленькая, сгорбленная фигура, словно он пытался сжаться, стать меньше, чем есть.  
Стив сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, поверяя устойчивость, и направился к нему.  
\- Тони, - сказал он. Тони дернулся в сторону, но Стив упрямо схватил его и развернул к себе: обеими руками тот прикрывал глаза.  
Доспех пропал в тех местах, которых касался Стив: Тони била крупная дрожь, а кожа была неестественно холодной.  
\- Тони, - повторил Стив. – Тони, успокойся. Убери руки.  
\- Не могу, - тихо ответил он.  
У Стива в голове пронеслись сбивчивые образы – он сам на плече думобота, яркий свет, бросившийся в сторону Питер и пронзительно красный луч, вырвавшийся из глаз.  
\- Хорошо. – Стив выдохнул и сильнее сжал руки. – Не открывай глаза, но постарайся расслабиться. Слышишь меня, Тони?  
Тот покачал головой, металл неприятно скрипнул, когда его пальцы прошлись по маске. Стив постарался мысленно передать, как сам представлял, спокойствие и уверенность.  
– Тише.  
Тони рвано выдохнул. 

Стив не знал, как долго они так просидели с Тони, но отпустил он только когда почувствовал, что чужая паника и боль постепенно уходят. Глаза больше не резало так нестерпимо, дыхание Тони выровнялось, и Стив медленно отстранился, упершись коленями в землю.  
\- Что за чёрт, - обессилено пробормотал Тони.  
\- Я тоже хочу спросить, - громко сказал Клинт.  
Стив обернулся.  
Они все стояли вокруг воронки – Питер, нахмуренный Логан, Джессика, которая осторожно придерживала Кэрол, - Клинт стоял перед всеми, сжимая в руках лук. Отстраненным оставался только Халк – он с буйным весельем крушил остатки думобота.  
\- Что же за чёрт? – повторил Клинт.  
Стив недоумённо нахмурился.  
\- Картина маслом, - продолжил Клинт. – Следи за мыслью, Кэп! Из глаз Старка вырывается лазер, в ошмётки разнеся этого уродского робота, и можно подумать, что так и должно быть, новая технология, все эти кибернетические штуки. Но лазер продолжает бить, Старк падает на землю, ты бросаешься к нему, после чего вы молча в обнимку сидите долбаных полчаса. Просто Кейт и Лео! – Клинт закинул лук за спину и сложил руки на груди. - Я слышу отголоски Селин Дион на фоне, поверьте, это не самые приятные звуки.  
Питер тихо фыркнул, но Стив ощутил, что ему совсем не весело – чужое беспокойство мягкой волной прошло рядом.  
\- Объяснитесь? – спросила Кэрол.  
\- В разгар боя Кэп осознал свои истинные чувства и поспешил мне об этом сказать, - проговорил Тони. – Дум вселил в нас разнополярные части магнитов, и теперь мы притягиваемся. У вас были галлюцинации. Выбирай вариант, который тебе больше нравится, Бартон!  
Он говорил со своей обычной интонацией, словно произошедшее было пустяком, естественным положением вещей, впрочем, Стив был рад, что Тони пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы играть на публику.  
\- Потом, - сказал Стив. - Питер, набери Зверя и вели ему немедленно подготовить лабораторию. Джессика, вызови квинджет. Клинт, ты старший, разберитесь с остатками думоботов и проверьте, единственное ли это нападение. Тони, раздевайся.  
Команда выпрямилась под тяжелым взглядом Стива.  
В моих фантазиях ты говорил это более воодушевленно, растерянно подумал Тони. И рядом обычно была кровать.  
Стив фыркнул, против воли, и покачал головой, ведь от шутки в этих мыслях были лишь отголоски. Тони не врал.  
Но волновало совсем другое - ему было тяжело держать глаза закрытыми.  
\- Кэрол, - сказал Стив. – Можешь дать свой пояс?  
Она растерянно посмотрела на красную ленту, привычно опоясывавшую её костюм, но послушно сняла её и передала Стиву.  
Ткань была плотной ислишком длинной, но выбирать не приходилось.  
Стив снова повернулся к Тони, который, наконец, снял – или правильнее сказать - втянул? – броню.  
\- Скажи, если очень туго, - произнес Стив, осторожно повязав ленту.  
\- Порядок.  
Тони медленно поднялся и нервным движением отряхнул с футболки пыль. С красной повязкой на глазах он выглядел почти комически, но всем было не до смеха.  
\- Квинджет прибыл, - доложила Джессика.  
Стив кивнул и, снова ухватив Тони за плечо, повел его в сторону машины. 

IV

Врачей Тони не любил.  
Как-то раз отец в полупьяном бреду рассказывал, что подставляться под скальпель, позволить практически чужому человеку узнать свои слабые стороны недостойно Старка.  
Старки выше врачей, выше болезней, боли вообще не существует, это просто глупость, выдумка простых людей, чтобы объяснить свои неудачи. УСтарков не бывает неудач. После этого отец мог повалиться на пол вместе с бутылкой, или швырнуть её в стену, расписывая, как именно Тони его подвел, пьяные разговоры всегда заканчивались так.  
Боли могло не существовать, думал Тони на похоронах, но смерть существует, значит, Говард ошибался.  
Но это осознание не смогло убрать почти слепой веры всем его словам.  
В роли врача выступал Хэнк Маккой – Тони всегда поражало, с какой удивительной легкостью тот работал со всеми мелкими деталями, несмотря на огромные лапы и острые когти. Конечно, наблюдать за его действиями сейчас Тони не мог, ленту с глаз они так и не сняли. Оставалось только слушать.  
\- Почему вы не обратились ко мне сразу? – спросил Хэнк, сняв жгут с руки Тони. – Хотя нет, не отвечай, это и так понятно.  
Он начал быстро набирать что-то на компьютере.  
Тони обхватил ладонью предплечье и попытался подняться, но тут же был остановлен Стивом.  
\- Сиди, - коротко приказал тот. – Я думал, что проблема только во мне.  
\- Действительно, ведь головная боль у меня такая редкость, - пробормотал Тони. – Определенно это связано с твоей телепатией, странно, что ты не догадался сразу.  
\- Но это связано, - абсолютно серьезно произнес Хэнк.  
Тони фыркнул.  
У некоторых ученых – у всех ученых, кроме Тони, если быть честными, - напрочь отсутствовала ирония. Рид Ричардс, Хэнк Пим, Брюс Беннер, тот же Маккой с завидным постоянством игнорировали подколки, воспринимая все слова Тони за чистую монету. Среди них выделялся Питер, но тот выделялся в принципе всегда.  
\- Ну, что там? - нетерпеливо спросил Тони.  
\- Кровь Стива слишком быстро адаптируется, - проговорил Хэнк. – Меняется. Ты просто не смог увидеть. В конечном итоге, мы ведь и сейчас не можем изучить все свойства его сыворотки. И повторить не можем, доктор Эрскин был настоящим гением, я бы многое отдал…  
\- Увидеть что? – прервал Стив.  
Он сильно, почти болезненно сжал плечо Тони.  
\- Ген «Икс», - просто сказал Хэнк.  
Дьявол.  
\- У нас обоих? – спросил Тони. Он раздраженно стряхнул руку Стива со своего плеча и поднялся, цепляясь за кресло. – Это невозможно, я, черт подери, совсем недавно проверял. Ты уверен? Может, ты взял свою кровь? Мне нужно посмотреть. – Он взмахнул рукой. – Но посмотреть я не могу. Ладно.  
\- Успокойся, Тони, - мягко произнес Хэнк.  
В его голосе были рычаще-переливающиеся интонации, как у недовольного кота. Он весь напоминал кота - повадками, формой морды, плавными движениями, но вслух сравнивать Тони не решался.  
Было слышно, как Стив подавил смешок.  
Тони невозмутимо продолжил свой путь к компьютеру, то и дело врезаясь в лишние, совершенно ненужные в лаборатории предметы – в гараже такого бы не случилось, там он мог ориентироваться, даже если бы у него отказали все чувства разом.  
Упершись боком в гладкую стеклянную поверхность, Тони нащупал клавиатуру и быстро набрал нужные команды.  
\- Так, голосовое управление, - сосредоточенно проговорил он.  
\- Да, мистер Старк,- отозвался механический женский голос.  
\- Детка, сравни результаты моего сегодняшнего анализа крови и, скажем, анализа, который я делалмесяц назад.  
Когда-то у Тони была идея создать из компьютера настоящий искусственный интеллект, он даже взял за основу некоторые разработки и назвал рабочую модель в честь Джарвиса. Но после Ультрона, после того, как Осборн взломал базы ЩИТа доверять технике слишком много разума было бы излишней самонадеянностью.  
\- Готово, - отчеканил компьютер. - Произошли некоторые изменения.  
Тони медленно выдохнул и почувствовал, как подобрался Хэнк.  
\- Какие-то приятные для меня новости? – спросил Тони. – Только не говори, что это сифилис, я страшно расстроюсь.  
\- У вас в крови обнаружен ген «Икс», сэр.  
«Спокойнее» произнес в его голове Стив прежде, чем Тони успел хоть что-то подумать. Это подействовало, потому что вместо гневной тирады или раздраженного удара по столу Тони только сжал зубы.  
\- Я же говорил, - сказал Хэнк. – И не закончил.  
Тони устало потер лоб, зацепив ткань повязки.  
\- Этот ген искусственный, - продолжил Хэнк, очевидно, расценив молчание за готовность выслушать. - У Стива сыворотка то и дело подавляет его, пусть и безуспешно. У тебя же организм с трудом пытается приспособиться.  
\- Искусственный, - медленно повторил Стив. – Магия или отравление? 

Если это магия, как можно отстраненнее подумал Тони, проблем с адаптацией гена не возникло бы. Ванда свободно играла мутантами, превратив их в обыкновенных людей, и так же спокойно вернула им силы.  
«Может, более слабый маг? Ванду нельзя брать за стандарт».  
Магию вообще можно не брать, генная инженерия проще. 

Тони почувствовал недоверчивую усмешку Стива и пожал плечами.

«Но кто обладает достаточными знаниями, лабораторией и возможностью напасть на нас обоих?»  
Дум? Он больше техник. Арним Зола? Мало ли у нас врагов, Стив, сам подумай.  
«Ладно. Сначала узнаем, пострадал ли кто-нибудь ещё».

\- А можно вслух для тех, кто не настроен на вашу мысленную волну? – неожиданно громко сказал Хэнк.  
Недовольства с его стороны не было, больше привычка - для мутанта, который чертову уйму времени провел с телепатами, такие ситуации, должно быть, стали обыденными. С другой стороны, подобный разговор между Тони Старком и Стивом Роджерсом должен был немного выбивать из колеи.  
Тони сам с трудом понимал, когда они со Стивом начали так естественно обмениваться мыслями, Тони, который всегда отрицательно относился ко всей телепатии и даже с Чарльзом держался напряженно, Стив, который старательно оберегал рамки и нормы общения. Приспособились они удивительно быстро.  
\- Проверь кровь всех Мстителей, - откашлявшись, сказал Стив. - Мы должны выяснить, кто ещё попал под воздействие… чем бы оно ни было.  
Наверное, мстительно подумал Тони, у Стива сейчас чертовски виноватое выражение лица.  
Кстати.  
\- Со Стивом всё понятно, телепатия, новый Чарльз Ксавье, - сказал Тони. - Что со мной? То есть, нет, я догадываюсь, но правда не может быть такой жестокой.  
\- О чём…  
\- Лазеры из глаз, так сказал Клинт? Очаровательно. Почему из всего разнообразия способностей мне достался именно Циклоп?  
Тони осёкся.  
Большинство мутантов имели сугубо индивидуальные способности, те же лазеры у семейства Саммерсов, насколько знал Тони, имели разное проявление. Другого такого как Хэнк вообще не было, телепатия подчинялась своим сложным законам, но точное повторение сил при искусственно введенном гене - это слишком для простого совпадения.

И это снова возвращало к генной инженерии, а не магии.

\- К слову, о Циклопе.  
Через секунду Тони почувствовал, как ему вложили что-то в руку.  
\- Очки, - пояснил Хэнк. – Стив попросил захватить их. Принцип работы такой же, как у очков Скотта, сможешь нормально видеть.  
Тони сорвал повязку прежде, чем услышал дальнейшие инструкции, и надел очки – они плотно прилегали к глазам и делали мир насыщенно-красным, словно кто-то отключил все остальные цвета, выдернул из привычного спектра.  
Оглянувшись, Тони увидел Стива. Тот опирался о край стола и с утомленным выражением лица растирал висок двумя пальцами.  
\- Даже привычки как у Ксавье, - насмешливо сказал Тони.  
\- Голова, я вижу, у тебя уже не болит? – Стив опустил руку и выпрямился. – Проверьте Мстителей, подумайте, как можно избавить нас от гена. – Он вытащил из кармана коммуникатор, но прежде, чем пойти к выходу, добавил: - Не забудь, что даже мутантам нужен сон. 

Когда Стив ушёл, Тони неожиданно подумал, что за всеми этими неприятностями они оба совсем забыли сделать вид, что больше не друзья. Привычные отношения вернулись, словно никогда и не заканчивались, и было в этом что-то тоскливо-обречённое.  
Отчасти из-за страха Тони, что всё снова вернется к холодному нейтралитету, когда им перестанет угрожать опасность.

*

Они работали весь день и, конечно же, забыли про сон.  
Тони свёл лопатки, разминая затёкшую спину, и потянулся рукой к глазам, тут же наткнувшись на стекла очков.  
\- Дьявол, - пробормотал он.  
Всё это было чудовищно непривычно. Тони использовал очки только во время сварки или чтобы защититься от прессы, носить что-то, превращающее мир в мечту маньяка-убийцы, ему никогда не приходило в голову. Сейчас же выбора не было – за день удалось выяснить, что существует уйма оттенков красного, но это не тот тип знаний, которым действительно хотелось обладать.  
Хотя в сочетании с репульсором очки казались только каплей, штрихом, дополнявшимвсю неестественность существования Тони.  
Он постучал ногтем по тонкому стеклу и откинулся в кресле. Хэнк ушел встречать Баки и Наташу, которые только что приехали с миссии и ещё не были в курсе всех проблем. По сути, они и Клинт были в зоне риска больше прочих, так как являлись просто людьми. Марию Хилл можно было не считать – её человеком назвать язык не поворачивался.  
Но Тони всё равно проверил всех без исключения, даже Халка, невозмутимо встретив волну негодования с его стороны.  
Пожалуй, сейчас был бы самый подходящий момент вспомнить прощальное наставление Стива и поспать – компьютер тщательно анализировал результаты, Хэнк был занят, а глаза снова начинали болеть. Но шанса отдохнуть, очевидно, не было, решил Тони, глядя на звенящий телефон.  
\- Пеппер, - проговорил он, зажав трубку между ухом и плечом. – Я снова пропустил какую-нибудь очень важную встречу?  
\- Не позвонил, - отчеканила Пеппер. – Обещал, что всё в порядке. Что ничего не случилось, что ты здоров, и мне не нужно волноваться. Почему я узнаю о твоих проблемах от других людей? Почему у тебя вообще проблемы, Тони, когда ты снова успел вляпаться?  
\- Дай угадаю. – Тони усмехнулся. - Хилл.  
\- Какая разница, кто! Я слушаю.  
И Тони рассказал. Всё, без утайки, но стараясь лишний раз не драматизировать – про боль в глазах, про ген «Икс», про Стива с его телепатией. Наверное, Тони просто нужно было выговориться, а искаженный механическим шумом голос Пеппер напоминал, что связь можно отключить в любой момент, не выслушивая скандалов. Телефонный разговор для Тони был немногим лучше объяснения с компьютером.  
\- Тони, - с отчаянием произнесла Пеппер.  
\- Удивительно, - отозвался он. – Это прозвучало и как прощальные слова, и как страшное ругательство. И нет, - добавил Тони, - ты не можешь помочь. Закрыли тему.  
Помочь мог Рид, который не перезванивал, или Хэнк, если дать ему хоть немного времени на сон.  
\- Ты действительно пропустил встречу. – Пеппер понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы взять себя в руки и перейти к делу. Её, должно быть, успокаивала возможность отчитать Тони, возвращала все вещи на привычные места. – Ничего не выйдет, если ты не будешь показываться на публике. Сегодня я говорила с человеком, искренне уверенным, что ты мёртв.  
\- Ты говорила с идиотом. Такое случается.  
\- Я говорила с тем, кто вложил свои деньги в сыночка Стейна вместо того, чтобы доверить сбережения мёртвому Тони Старку. – Должно быть, Пеппер сейчас выглядела весьма забавно – с вздёрнутым носом, чуть прищуренными глазами, - редкий тип женщин, которым на самом деле шло быть сердитыми. – Это серьёзно, пойми же.  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал Тони. - Нет, нет, я действительно понимаю, - повторил он. – Но в таком состоянии… я просто не могу выходить в люди. Мне нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок, перестать пускать лазеры из глаз. И слухов о моём призраке больше не будет. Обещаю.  
Пеппер помолчала.  
На экране высветились результаты тестирования – Хэнк загрузил в аппарат данные о Баки и Наташе, - но всё было чисто. Стандартные показатели, ни намёка на чужеродный ген.  
Значит, зацепило только Тони и Стива, и это вызывало больше вопросов, чем ответов. Кто мог поставить за цель сделать их мутантами? Зачем?  
Тони не сразу обратил внимание на голос Пеппер.  
\- Я достану тебе ещё немного времени, - сказала она, услышав неуверенный отклик.  
\- Ты мой спаситель, - быстро проговорил Тони. - Нет, ты ангел. Что я без тебя делал бы?  
\- Спивался под забором, - абсолютно серьёзно произнесла Пеппер, но он почувствовал. – Тони. Тони, пожалуйста.  
\- Со мной всё будет хорошо. Я придумаю что-нибудь, обязательно.  
\- Знаешь, что пугает меня больше всего? – сказала Пеппер. – Если бы не зацепило Стива, ты бы ничего не делал.  
На это Тони просто нечего было возразить.

 

Наверное, онненадолго уснул, или просто сильно задумался, потому что появление Барнса застало его врасплох. Тони вздрогнул от шума двери и тряхнул головой, чтобы прийти в себя. Глаза болели, а желание их потереть сдерживалось титаническим усилием – снимать очки было бы слишком опасно.  
\- Хэнк сказал, что вернется утром, - начал Барнс.  
На нём была обычная одежда, вернее, что-то несуразно-черное, состоявшее из кожи и цепей, чувство стиля на уровне среднего рокера; в отличие от того же Стива, Барнс предпочитал более мрачный образ: тяжелые плащи, очки и пистолеты.  
Тони находил это забавным.  
\- Даже мутантам нужен сон, - растеряно произнес он. – Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Объяснишь, какого черта тут происходит? – Барнс подошел к столу и с интересом посмотрел на ворох бумаг, словно понимал бесконечные ряды цифр. - Хэнк отмолчался, Стив постоянно сбрасывает, сорвали нас со свидания – первое нормальное свидание, Наташа так давно его планировала!  
Он, наверное, искренне пытался выглядеть возмущенным.  
\- Совсем скучно было? – спросил Тони.  
Барнс хмыкнул.

Отношения с ним были похожи на раскачивавшийся при шторме корабль, меняясь от агрессивных нападок до вполне дружелюбного нейтралитета. Отчасти они напоминали лакмусовую бумагу отношений со Стивом, кривое отражение – когда Стив сердился, Барнс неизменно огрызался на Тони, когда Стив улыбался, Барнс расслабленно опускал плечи. Некоторые просто не умели перерастать своих детских кумиров – и в этом они с Барнсом были чертовски похожи.

\- Что-то серьёзное?  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Тони. – С тобой всё отлично, с Наташей тоже, можешь не переживать. Кэп тебе потом расскажет. Это всё, что ты хотел знать? Тогда проваливай.  
Оттолкнувшись от стола, Тони проехался в сторону кофемашины. Колёсики стула выдавали режущий скрип, но сил подняться и сделать несколько шагов Тони в себе не находил – проще потерпеть звук, чем лишний раз напрягаться. Это не было ленью в полном смысле слова, скорее экономией ресурсов.  
Возможно, Тони просто не хотел признаваться самому себе, что вымотался.  
\- Ты ещё здесь? – спросил он, не глядя на Барнса.  
Кофеварка зашумела, и Тони почувствовал дразнящий аромат. Конечно же, установка машины была исключительно его инициативой, больше никто из ученых не имел такой «удручающей кофезависимости», по словам Хилл.  
\- Где Кэп?  
\- Прости?  
Передернув плечами, Барнс достал из кармана телефон и несколько секунд просто смотрел на тёмный экран.  
\- Я не могу с ним связаться.  
\- И поэтому решил посмотреть у меня? – Тони фыркнул. – Оригинально. Как ты мог заметить, его здесь нет. – Обхватив чашку за самые края, он выдохнул, сдувая пар, и пригубил обжигающе горячий кофе. - Моя лаборатория вообще последнее место, где стоило его искать.  
Если Барнс и хотел с этим спорить, а он явно собирался, судя по выражению лица, то не успел – двери лаборатории плавно открылись, и из тени вышел Стив.  
Он выглядел хорошо - свежим, отдохнувшим, в идеальной форме и с идеально прямой спиной, но именно это и настораживало. Стив слишком старался создать видимость того, что с ним всё в порядке.  
Тони отставил чашку в сторону и поднялся.  
\- Что ты там говорил минуту назад? – елейным голосом уточнил Барнс.  
\- Сказал, что в пустыне нашли труп одного солдата, - отозвался Тони. – Личность так и не опознали, но, говорят, рука у него была механическая.  
Барнс сощурился, но, смирившись, вышел вперед и крепко сжал ладонь Стива.  
\- Где тебя носит? – без предисловий спросил он.  
Прежде чем ответить Стив на секунду замялся, замер, как обычно останавливаются сбитые с толку люди, но бросил беспокойный взгляд на Тони и заметно расслабился.  
\- Значит, с тобой всё хорошо, - скорее для себя кивнул Стив. – Есть несколько заданий для вас с Наташей, она введет тебя в курс дела.  
\- И всё?  
По какой-то непонятной причине Стив явно не был в духе для разговора, а в такой ситуации от него сложно хоть чего-то добиться. При всех своих идеальных качествах – он был слишком упрям.  
\- Ни комментариев, ни объяснений? Проваливай, Джеймс, у тебя работа?  
\- Да, - просто ответил Стив.  
Барнс выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Тебя искала Шэрон, - сказал он у выхода. – Не будь задницей, Кэп, перестань её игнорировать.  
Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Тони присвистнул. Это было чем-то новеньким.  
\- Хоть ты не начинай, - пробормотал Стив. – Я уже выслушал всё, что хотела сказать Наташа. И когда я говорю всё, я имею в виду и те вещи, которые вслух она не произносила.  
Он с точностью повторил маршрут Барнса, остановившись у тех же бумаг, но не стал их смотреть, а подтянул второй стул и почти рухнул в него.  
\- Ты не спал, - продолжил Стив.  
\- И это ты мне говоришь? – Тони вздёрнул брови. – Мы с Хэнком пытались что-то придумать, но пока безуспешно. Надо понять принцип работы этого вируса, но на это уйдёт много времени. И Рид не отвечает на звонки.  
\- Думоботы, - сказал Стив, словно это всё объясняло.  
Впрочем, так и было.  
Он уперся локтями в стол и опустил лицо в раскрытые ладони. С того момента, как вышел Барнс, усталость Стива увеличивалась со скоростью снежного кома, наваливалась невидимой, но ощутимой тяжестью, и Тони это совершенно не нравилось. Чуть приглушив волнение, он подошел к Стиву и осторожно положил руку на его плечо.  
\- Я не могу спать, - глухо ответил Стив на невысказанный вопрос. – Я не могу даже расслабиться. Как только я хоть немного ослабляю контроль, чужие мысли, эмоции, страхи, это всё разрывает изнутри. Какие бы планы ни были у того, кто нас изменил, ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
\- Ты не связывался с Чарльзом? – Тони сел на край стола, всё ещё стараясь касаться Стива. – Он мог бы что-нибудь посоветовать.  
\- Нет.  
Стив опустил голову ниже и практически лёг на стол.

На самом деле, его неожиданная откровенность немного настораживала. Нет, она пугала: Стив, который даже в лучшие времена их отношений избегал разговоров о себе, неожиданно предстал открытой книгой, открытой специально для Тони. И тотсовершенно не знал,что с этим делать.

Когда-то давно, в глубоком детстве, Тони сконструировал небольшого робота, разобрал для этого чуть ли не десяток своих игрушек и радио. Отец, никак не отреагировав на присутствие Тони, сбросил подарок со стола, широким движением потянувшись за какими-то документами.  
Джарвис узнал об этом спустя несколько недель, совершенно случайно обнаружив робота в дальнем углу под диваном. Нашёл, на глазах у оторопевшего Тони отряхнул от пыли и попросил объяснить управление.  
Смешанные чувства – недоверие, растерянность, какая-то предательская радость, - очень напоминали то, что ощущал Тони сейчас.

Стив тихо хмыкнул, и тут Тони ощерился.  
\- Читать чужие мысли, - сказал он, убирая руку, - нечестно.  
\- Клинт мне уже об этом сказал, - ответил Стив. - Написал смс, что отказывается со мной разговаривать, пока я не стану нормальным, мол, его мысли слишком грязны, он не хочет опорочить главный американский идол.  
\- Надо взять с него пример.  
Нажав несколько кнопок на компьютере, Тони понизил освещение в лаборатории и прикрыл глаза, слушая ровное дыхание Стива.  
\- Не спи стоя, - сказал тот. – Иди в постель.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я, - с невидимой усмешкой ответил Стив, - пока не готов идти с тобой в постель.  
Это был удар ниже пояса, но Тони решил не переспрашивать. Он выпрямился и, ухватив Стива за плечо, потянул на себя.  
\- Здесь есть диван и нет людей, - сказал он. – Попробуй отдохнуть.  
Стив медленно кивнул.  
Небольшой, невзрачного серого цвета диван почти сливался со стенами. На нём, как и на кофеварке, настоял Тони – он прекрасно знал особенности своей работы.  
Пока Стив устраивался, Тони достал подушку и тонкое покрывало.  
\- Эй, - позвал он. – А что всё-таки с Шэрон?  
\- Я не хочу заглядывать к ней в голову, - признался Стив, после недолгого молчания.  
Для него, со всеми внутренними законами, установками и правилами, такое нарушение чужого комфорта и личного пространства, наверное, было невыносимым. Как и для Тони, который привык работать с мельчайшими деталями и микросхемами, были невыносимы очки и возможная потеря зрения.  
Кто бы ни придумывал им способности, фантазия у него работала на ура.  
\- Брось, Стив. – Тони натянуто улыбнулся. – Она тебя любит.  
Ответ, тихий и снова невозможно искренний, долетел уже у выхода, и Тони не был уверен, были ли это мысли, или Стив сказал вслух:  
\- Это меня и беспокоит. 

V

Там яростно кричала толпа, как единое живое существо, огромная многоножка, чем-то до предела испуганная. Толпа шаталась, качалась из стороны в сторону, окруженная цепким кольцом полисменов; истошно визжала сигнализация, одна за другой вспыхивали камеры, телефоны, фары машин. В одно мгновение мир наполнился таким количеством информации, что Тони ослеп, оглох, потерялся, замер в бесконечном потоке, суматошно оглядываясь по сторонам. Окружающим мир плыл, земля втягивала, как зыбучие пески, Тони успел рассмотреть – сквозь полупризрачную толпу, - только обездвиженное тело и медленно увеличивающуюся лужу крови.  
А потом проснулся.  
\- Тише.  
Красная пелена перед глазами сначала испугала, и Тони понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть, вспомнить, зачем нужны очки, почему их нельзя снимать; и ещё мгновение, чтобы ощутить на руке рефлекторно проступившую броню.  
Броню, которой он готов был защищаться от…  
\- Черт, Стив, ты в порядке? - спросил Тони, слепо пошарив рукой у постели. – Я не думал, зачем ты вообще полез…  
\- Не мельтеши, - тихо произнес Стив. Он мягко обхватил предплечье Тони и несильно сжал. – У тебя были кошмары.  
\- С чего ты взял? - Тони моргнул. – О, действительно. Прости.  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел усталую усмешку Стива.  
Постель была слишком узкой и для одного человека, обычно Тони уставал так, что не обращал на такие мелочи внимания, но сейчас это было очевидно. Стиву пришлось стать на колени рядом, прямо на сбившуюся во время сна простыню.  
На щеке Стива багровел свежий порез.  
\- Это…  
\- Сам виноват, - ответил он. – Всё в порядке.  
В порядке – слишком обнадеживающие слова для их ситуации. Может быть, Тони поверил бы в это, если бы не попытался спросонья убить Стива Роджерса просто потому, что сон был действительно паршивым.  
\- Если бы ты пытался меня убить, - сказал Стив, - я был бы уже мертв. Хватит паниковать по пустякам.  
Поднявшись с колен, он быстрым движением размял плечи и обернулся к столу.  
\- Я хотел спросить, почему тебе снится то, чего ты помнить не должен, но потом увидел вот это. – Стив кивнул на разбросанные газетные вырезки и несколько статей на экране лэптопа. 

Это стало почти традицией.  
Тони не любил ворошить прошлое, он всегда был человеком, который смотрел в будущее и воплощал его, посвятил ему всю жизнь. Считать свои неудачи, ошибки, сожаления – провальный вариант, совсем не в стиле Тони.  
Но иначе он не мог.  
Самым неприятным во всей ситуации с Регистрацией было то, что Тони не воспринимал её как свою ошибку. Да, он не помнил, не совершал, хотя это не служило оправданием даже для него самого. Тони просто считал себя правым – но вся его уверенность с треском разбивалась о смерть Стива.  
И выхода не было.  
\- Я пытаюсь разобраться, - сказал Тони.  
Он тяжело поднялся, одной рукой цепляясь за стену, и подошел к столу. Заголовки газет были удивительно единодушны, но ничего толком не давали; отчеты были уничтожены, а из свидетелей никто не хотел обсуждать «Смерть Мечты».  
\- Понять, что тобой двигало?  
\- Что двигало тобой. – Тони выждал немного, прежде чем решился поднять взгляд. – И я не хочу спорить, уверен, что не хотел спорить тогда, но сейчас у меня нет сил, нет желания… Стив, - тише произнес он, когда Стив резким движением захлопнул лэптоп. – Это техника. Она требует нежности не меньше, чем женщина.  
Тот не отреагировал.  
Очевидно, Стив напряженно о чём-то думал или решал, возможно, что общение с Тони исчерпало запасы его терпения, или это напоминание о смерти разрушило иллюзию дружбы, напомнило о том, как дела обстоят на самом деле. Лицо Стива мрачнело с каждой секундой.  
\- Так, - сказал он. – Пошли.  
И потянул Тони за собой.

*

\- Во-первых, - сказал Стив, разливая кипяток по чашкам. – Ты больше не будешь читать эти статьи. Если есть вопросы – задавай их мне лично, а не исследуй желтую прессу.  
Тони безучастно кивнул.  
\- Во-вторых, - продолжил он. – Ты…  
Дверь на кухню распахнулась, и в проеме показался заспанный с виду Питер. Доведенными до автоматизма движениями он распахнул холодильник, достал бутылку с молоком и открутил крышку, ни на что не обращая внимания.  
\- Логан! – обиженно пробормотал Питер. – Почему твоё пиво снова, нет, всегда вместо моего молока? Кто вообще придумал наливать пиво в бутылку из-под молока?  
\- Молоко у нас пьешь только ты, - хмыкнул Тони. – Отличная заначка получается.  
Питер подскочил и захлопнул холодильник так, что чашки на столе завибрировали.  
\- Кэп, Тони, - сказал он и, наконец, перестал выглядеть сонным. – А я думал, что вы в принудительном отпуске. Ну, развиваете новые способности, стреляете лазером по тарелочкам где-нибудь на пляжах Утопии. О, кофе, я возьму. Вы заметили, что мы встречаемся только на кухне?  
Стив был абсолютно прав – Питеру просто нравилось пользоваться своими способностями, открыто и без осуждения. Подцепив чашку с кипятком паутиной, он придвинул её к себе, не проронив ни капли.  
\- Клёвые очки, кстати. Выглядишь как Робокоп.  
\- Даже не знаю, принимать ли это за комплимент. – Тони усмехнулся и заметил, как Стив стал медленно потирать висок.  
Если в случае с Чарльзом Ксавье это означало, что он читает мысли, то Стив так делал, чтобы ничего не слышать. Пожалуй, Тони не хотел бы отслеживать весь поток мыслей Питера, учитывая, сколько он успевал говорить вслух.  
\- Вы ведь собираетесь избавиться от способностей, верно? – уточнил Питер, сдувая пар с чашки. – Не думали их использовать? Кэп смог бы быстрее раздавать команды, например, а то пока он выговорит «Человек-паук», все злодеи успевают сбежать.  
\- Нельзя, - ответил Стив.  
\- Не из-за каких-то предубеждений, Питер, - добавил Тони. – Но ген искусственный. У нас нет предрасположенности к этим способностям, нет скрытых резервов, неоткуда черпать для них силу. По сути… - Замолчав, он пробежал пальцами по кромке стола. – По сути, способности нас убивают. 

 

С расстроенным Питером справиться оказалось сложнее, чем думал Тони – переживая, тот растерял всю свою хвалёную паучью ловкость, перевернул чашку с кофе, съехал со стула и несколько раз нервно взъерошил волосы. Убедить его, что всё под контролем, или будет под контролем в ближайшее время, Тони смог далеко не с первого раза.  
Странно было признавать, но такое участие…трогало? В этом было что-то семейное.  
\- Вдохни, выдохни.  
\- Не маленький, - отозвался Питер. – Что вы делаете? Как я могу помочь, я же могу помочь, я хорошо учился и разбираюсь в биологии, я…  
\- Ты найдёшь Зверя и выполнишь все его указания, - сказал Стив. – Когда я говорю «все», Питер, я имею в виду те, которые он действительно может назвать, а не доставку пиццы, просмотр порно и…Питер, Господи, что творится в твоей голове?  
Он говорил глухо, делая паузы между словами, и едва заметно, словно в такт сердцебиению, потирал складку между бровями. Тони нахмурился.  
\- Кажется, я начал понимать Клинта, - сдавленно пробормотал Питер. – Всё принял, Кэп, приступаю к исполнению.  
Выпроводив его из кухни, Тони осторожно опустил руку на сжатый до белых костяшек кулак Стива.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Конечно, - легко согласился Тони. – И Питер вылетел как ошпаренный, потому что ты в полном порядке.  
Рука Стива дрогнула, и он очень медленно разжал кулак и поднял голову.  
Видеть красные глаза вместо насыщенно-синих было до странности непривычно. Тони никогда не думал, что наличие цветов так сильно влияет на восприятие – эмоции, реакции, мимика, менялось буквально всё, постоянно казалось, что Тони что-то упускает, теряет, не видит половину картины и поэтому не может составить верное впечатление.  
Интересно, почему это осознание пришло только сейчас.  
\- Ты не рассказал, - сказал Стив.  
\- Не было времени, не хотел тебя беспокоить, сотни других причин, по которым я никогда ничего не рассказываю, - ответил Тони. – Хэнк?  
\- Он слишком много об этом думал. – Стив, не убирая руку, выпрямился и с каким-то напряжением посмотрел на стену. – Мы должны что-то делать.  
Тони поджал губы.  
Делать – да, они обязаны что-то сделать, иначе остается не так много времени, организм просто сгорит – сначала, конечно, Тони, Стив продержится немного дольше.  
Стив Роджерс, способный выдержать всю силу Нова и поднять молот Тора, всё ещё оставался человеком.

Тони просто не сможет простить себя, если они ничего не сделают.

Стив словно окаменел,отрешенно разглядывая стену, не реагируя на вопросы и прикосновения. Тони сместил руку ниже, на запястье, и осторожно проверил пульс, отсчитывая время на простых механических часах. Минутная стрелка сдвинулась ещё на несколько делений вниз, пульс не изменился, но Стив неожиданно ожил.  
\- Ты мне доверяешь? – спросил он.  
\- Стив, что… Да, да, доверяю, конечно, доверяю, что-то случилось? Ты решил испугать всех, кто находится в непосредственной близости? - Тони нахмурился и пару раз щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание. – Земля вызывает Стива, приём, где тебя носит?  
\- В голове, - медленно ответил он. – Нам нужно выяснить, кто мог воздействовать на нас обоих, приблизительно в одно и то же время. Кто-то из близкого круга, кто-то, кому мы доверяли, иначе бы почувствовали подвох. Надо просто узнать, когда это случилось. Я знаю, ты не любишь, когда копаются у тебя в мозгах, но… - Стив выдохнул. – Надо всё же позвонить Ксавье.  
\- Нет, - вырвалось у Тони. – Нет, никакого Ксавье.  
\- Но ты же сам говорил…  
\- Для тебя. Спросить совет. Я действительно не люблю, когда телепаты копаются у меня в мозгах, ты прав.  
Стив измученно потёр лоб и наверняка собрался уговаривать, у него даже выражение лица стало соответствующим, решительно-настойчивым, с которым он обычно произносил вдохновляющие речи.  
\- Сейчас ты скажешь, - предупредительно произнес Тони, - что это самый быстрый способ всё узнать. Но ты неправ, быстрее всего будет, если всё сделаешь ты.  
Стив недоверчиво сощурился.  
*

Уговорить его оказалось непросто, но вполне возможно, жалеть же об этом Тони стал, когда оглянулся по сторонам в привычном, родном гараже и почувствовал себя загнанной в угол крысой.  
Нет, его не пугало, что Стив собирается сканировать его мозги – Стив, который не умел толком обращаться со способностью, который мог что-нибудь нарушить, даже не заметив этого. Любой другой переживал бы за потерю контроля, но... на самом деле, больше всего Тони беспокоила реакция Стива на то, что он увидит.  
Потому что черт его знает, какие воспоминания окажутся на поверхности.  
\- Ты ещё можешь передумать, - напряженно произнес Стив.  
Он сидел на стуле, сцепив руки перед собой в замок, и то, насколько неестественно прямой была спина, показывало, что он переживает не меньше.  
\- Не тяни, - тихо сказал Тони. – Я же, ну, доверяю тебе, ладно?

Это было похоже на мягкое прикосновение – Тони помнил, у него читали мысли Эмма Фрости Чарльз, они были абсолютно бесшумны, но Стив…  
Не анализируй, тихим эхом пронеслось в голове, ты не представляешь, как сильно это отвлекает.  
Не анализировать – легко, проще простого, можно не анализировать, можно проговаривать про себя окружающие предметы, например, стол. Большой, металлический, всё металлическое, Тони всегда окружал себя тяжелыми неорганическими вещами, дерево и натуральная шерсть уходили на задний план перед гладкостью и стройностью металла.  
Или не стол, Тони постарался расслабиться, а Стив – он сейчас казался отлитой из того же металла статуей, идеальной, неподвижной, чудовищно тяжелой. Забыться не удавалось.  
Тони.  
Воспоминания пронеслись перед глазами какими-то обрезанными, рваными эпизодами, каскадом кадров. Начиная от последних: его рука поверх кулака Стива, небольшая рана на щеке, разбросанные по столу документы; заканчивая отдаленными вспышками детства, улыбающейся Марией, Джарвисом, разобранными часами.

Тони почувствовал, как пальцы Стива скользнули по его виску, и расслабился. 

Он проснулся с ощущением уплывающей реальности, словно сон, длинный, почти выматывающий, не хотел выпускать из своих сетей. В комнате стоял полный мрак, или из-за очков Тони не мог ничего разглядеть, но всё это – темнота, сон – показалось настолько тревожным, что рука рефлекторно потянулась к выключателю.  
Стива не было.  
Пошатываясь, Тони почти ввалился в лифт и перевёл дух – воздух казался неживым, разряженным, а создание уплывало, как рыбка из рук. Эксперимент по применению способностей Стива можно было сразу считать проваленным, если бы Тони всерьёз над этим задумался, но он не мог избавиться всего лишь от одного ощущения – Стива нет, и это чертовски, дьявольски неправильно.

Двери лаборатории открылись почти бесшумно, и Тони практически ввалился внутрь, не упав только потому, что Стив успел его подхватить.  
\- Тише, - попросил он. – Я здесь, всё в порядке.  
Его «тише» действовало на Тони почти как приказ, ещё в тот раз, на поле боя, в полубессознательном состоянии оно смогло привести в чувство. Сейчас неожиданная паника лопнула мыльным пузырем, и Тони открыл глаза, с болезненной четкостью разглядывая мир.  
\- Это ты, - сказал он. – Не знаю, как у тебя получается, но эффект потрясающий.  
Выпрямившись, Тони аккуратно отстранился и посмотрел на Хэнка, который сидел перед монитором компьютера.  
\- Две новости, - произнес Стив. – Я знаю, кто виноват, а Хэнк уверен, что кроме него нам никто не поможет.  
Хэнк кивнул, виновато опустив морду – слово в этом действительно могла быть его вина, - в умении принимать на себя чужие грехи он мог бы поспорить с миллионами.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Генри Пим, - просто сказал Стив.

Тони тяжело опирался на металлическую поверхность стола и беззастенчиво смотрел на Стива – наверное, потому что действительно мог себе это позволить. Из-за очков нельзя было понять, куда он смотрит, а Стив был слишком занят телефонным разговором, чтобы обращать внимание на посторонние мысли.  
Рана на щеке так и не зажила, хотя при обычной регенерации Стива след уже был бы едва заметен. Все силы организма шли на борьбу с чужеродным геном.  
Генри Пим, Хэнк, Человек-муравей, один из старейших друзей Тони был в этом виноват.  
\- Тигра? Да, это я, - проговорил Стив. – Нет, я просил себя так не называть, нет, меня не волнует, насколько мы близки и как тебе нравится… Тигра, послушай, мне нужен Хэнк. 

С Тони Хэнк не разговаривал давно, а причина была слишком очевидной, чтобы даже задумываться об этом – месть от Хэнка тоже казалось не такой уж странной, если представить, что у него снова сдали нервы. Человек, способный создать Ультрона, вполне может искусственно вывести ген «Икс» и вживить его старому другу или новому врагу, неважно.  
Но почему зацепило Стива?

\- Как давно его нет? Ладно. Домашний адрес?  
Холодной сосредоточенностью, охватившей Стива, можно было бы завоевывать континенты. Он нашел цель, увидел причину проблем, остановить Стива сейчас – бессмысленно, невозможно, словно сражаться с чистой стихией.  
Тони был даже рад, что этот глухой гнев направлен не на него.  
\- Пропал, - сказал Стив, отложив коммуникатор в сторону. – В Академии не появлялся, на звонки не отвечает, Тигра не видела его уже неделю.  
\- Но, естественно, никто даже не думал волноваться, - продолжил вместо него Тони. – Старый добрый Хэнк ушёл в очередное исследование, кто поймёт этих ученых. Выберется из берлоги, когда захочет есть.  
Стив невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Приблизительно так.  
Можно было позвонить Риду, можно было начать планомерные поиски, призвав к участию всех Мстителей, но Стив выглядел так, словно у него уже есть план, и Тони только молча повёл плечами.  
\- Клинт с Мстителями сейчас патрулируют город, нападения так и не прекратились, - сказал Стив. – Зверь вместе с Логаном поехали в Академию, а мы с тобой направимся к Хэнку домой.  
Даже если это и был неоправданный риск – а ничем иным такая вылазка в их со Стивом состоянии быть не могла, - Тони и не думал спорить.  
По действию он соскучился не меньше.

VI

В квартире ожидаемо никого не было.  
Небольшое сумрачное помещение выглядело настолько необжитым, насколько могло выглядеть любое место, где жил ученый. Даже бардак - разбросанные книги, перевернутые подушки на диване, беспорядочно расставленные чашки, - не прибавляли уюта, а скорее напоминали о каком-то паническом бегстве из дома, полного призраков.  
Забытым стоял компьютер, рядом громоздились одна на другой книги с полустёртыми надписями, на паркете лежала одинокая ручка. 

Тони подпирал одну из пустующих стен, пока Стив с уверенным видом сыщика осматривал вещи.  
\- По слою пыли можно наверняка сказать, что Хэнка здесь не было, - заметил Тони. – Я бы сказал, что со времен динозавров, но принимаю и вариант сотворения мира.  
\- Он был здесь как минимум вчера, - бесстрастно ответил Стив, оглядывая стол. – На некоторых книгах нет пыли, ими пользовались совсем недавно. Можно было бы предположить, что это воры или кто-то вроде нас, но есть ещё кое-что. – Он поднес к глазам чашку и заглянул внутрь. – Сомневаюсь, что кто-то кроме хозяина стал бы пить чай.  
Тони фыркнул.  
\- Я впечатлен, Шерлок.  
Стив смотрел на него пару секунд и неожиданно нахмурился.  
\- Вот это странно, - сказал он, указав куда-то за спину Тони.  
Кроме обоев там ничего не было – по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. На стенах вообще ничего не было, и это тоже вызывало какое-то неправильное, нервирующее чувство – люди могли не замечать присутствия зеркал, полок или картин, но их отсутствие было более чем заметным. Сухая, неживая квартира Хэнка Пима объяснялась очень просто, всего лишь одним именем.  
Ведь за стилем всегда следила Джен.  
\- Что странно? – неожиданно хриплым голосом спросил Тони.  
\- Тут должна была висеть картина. Заметно по очертаниям, на прочих местах обои светлее, выгорели, наверное. – Стив подошёл ближе и провел по одной ему заметной линии пальцами, остановившись где-то на уровне плеча Тони. – Ты её не видишь из-за очков, - добавил он.  
Тони склонил голову на бок.  
\- Ты не думал работать детективом?  
\- Я уже, - абсолютно серьёзно ответил Стив.  
\- И как успехи?  
\- Без Джона Ватсона – хуже, чем могли быть.  
Помедлив, Стив осторожно сместил руку со стены и едва ощутимо коснулся волос Тони. Тот не успел ни отреагировать, ни удивиться, как Стив уже отстранился и вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Пыль, - объяснил он.  
Тони моргнул.  
\- Ладно. То есть, картина, да. И что нам это даёт? Где искать Хэнка?  
Оттолкнувшись от стены, он прошелся по комнате, цепляя пальцами книжные полки. Почерневшую грязь Тони стёр о край дивана, и поднял взгляд.  
\- Подумай, - сказал Стив, - какая картина есть у всех нас? Что мог не забыть даже Хэнк?  
В гараже у Тони, на столе у Дональда Блейка, в бруклинской квартире Стива, где-то в бездонном рюкзаке Брюса Беннера была одна и та же фотография.  
\- Есть место, которое всегда было нашим домом, - проговорил Тони.  
\- С него всё начиналось. – Стив кивнул. – Это только догадка, но ничего больше у нас нет.  
Одна, самая первая фотография - Мстители на фоне поместья. 

*  
Поместье, мемориал, живая память о том, как всё начиналось, о старых ошибках – Тони до сих пор раскаивался в том, что распустил Мстителей после безумия Ванды, пусть и другого выбора не было.  
У ворот Стив нерешительно замер, опустив руку прежде, чем коснулся металлических, поржавевших от старости прутьев.  
Поместье выглядело хуже, чем помнил его Тони, черепица с крыши осыпалась сильнее, дыры от старого взрыва проросли глубже, потемнели, как старая рана. На стенах не было граффити, трава перед домом была относительно чистой – не считая мелкой каменной крошки, засохших цветов и свечей. Это место казалось вырванным из временного потока, застывшим, погребённым во льду.  
\- Мы должны его восстановить, - вырвалось у Тони.  
Стив медленно обернулся.  
\- Я… - Тони сглотнул. – Ты и так всё слышал, Стив.  
С этим местом связано слишком много, чтобы оставлять его в таком плачевном состоянии.  
\- Тем более, - добавил Тони, - даже если не мы, Джарвис не переживёт такого обращения со своей территорией и вычистит всё сам.  
\- А потом отчитает нас, как мальчишек, - усмехнулся Стив. – Хорошо, обсудим, когда найдём Хэнка.  
Он толкнул ворота и переступил невидимую границу одновременно с Тони. Ничего катастрофического не случилось, вопреки смутным предчувствиям.  
\- Мы так и не выяснили, зачем он это сделал.  
\- Гадать бессмысленно. – Стив пожал плечами. – Мы уже пришли. И да, он там, я слышу мысли. Кажется, - медленно произнес он, - что-то очень не в порядке.

Они зашли внутрь через дверь – да, в стене был проем, дыра, воспользоваться которой было бы и быстрее, и проще, но точно так же это было неправильно, было проявлением неуважения, пусть Тони и не верил, что дом можно обидеть.

Гостиная напоминала склеп.  
Пустой, безжизненный воздух, пронзенный несколькими лучами солнца, был наполнен застывшей, неподвижной пылью, а звуки шагов гулко наполняли пространство, отражаясь от стен.  
Тони передернул плечами.  
\- Только не говори, что нам нужно разделиться, - сказал он. – Фильмы ужасов учат, что это самый плохой выход из ситуации.  
\- Нам не стоит разделяться, - серьезно ответил Стив. Он казался напряженным. – Хэнк. Его мысли, они… я практически не могу их разобрать. Они странные, я ещё ни у кого такого не слышал.  
\- Не прислушивайся. 

Стены ощутимо давили, и молчать в такой обстановке казалось почти невыносимым.  
Иногда Тони оставался в полном одиночестве этого поместья – отец с матерью куда-то уходили, Джарвис уже спал, а стены, зашторенные окна, тяжелые ковры на полу словно собирали весь мрак, впитывали в себя темноту. Прятаться под одеялом не помогало, призраков не было, не могло быть, но ничего поделать с дрожащими коленями не выходило.  
Интересно, что Стив сказал бы, узнай он об иррациональном страхе темноты у Тони Старка?

\- А что во-вторых? – несколько резко спросил Тони, чтобы не акцентировать внимание на собственных мыслях.  
\- Прости?  
\- Ты хотел мне что-то сказать. Про газеты я понял, но потом нас прервал Питер, ну, на кухне.  
Стив остановился и Тони, рефлекторно сделавший несколько шагов вперед, обернулся, с недоумением склонив голову.  
\- Во-вторых, - отозвался Стив, как эхо.  
Тихий, жужжащий звук Тони услышал слишком поздно. Сначала звук, потом – резкий рывок, отчего Тони качнулся вперёд, пошатнулся и моргнул, попробовал моргнуть, с ужасом осознавая, что очков на нём больше нет. Луч вырвался из глаз, ножом по маслу разрезая всё перед собой.  
Чудовищным усилием удалось закрыть глаза – Тони спрятал лицо в ладонях и рухнул на колени, выравнивая дыхание. Шипением отзывались обожженные стены, крошились балки, была огромная вероятность, что потолок сейчас просто рухнет на голову, но заставить себя сдвинуться с места Тони не мог.  
\- Стив, - позвал он.  
Никто не ответил.  
Нет, мелькнула паническая мысль, нет, нет, он успел отпрыгнуть, он должен был, его щит выдерживал и не такое.  
Щит, которого у него не было.  
\- Дьявол, - прошипел Тони и, убрав одну руку от лица, стал бессмысленно шарить по полу. – Стив, пожалуйста.  
Где-то за спиной тихо забормотали, и Тони застыл.  
\- Хэнк? – переспросил он. – Это ты?  
Абсолютная беспомощность сковывала, тянула спину в напряжении, и Тони призвал доспех, открытым оставляя только лицо. С привычным металлом на теле пришли рваные отголоски спокойствия, иемуудалось прислушаться.  
-Как это всё неправильно, - проговорил Хэнк. – Но иначе ведь было нельзя, верно? Иначе ты бы ушла, а я не переживу, если ты уйдёшь снова, не уходи, не оставляй меня.  
Тони постарался уловить, откуда идёт звук. Если он сможет, то вырубит Хэнка, заберет у него очки, тогда можно будет…  
\- Ты сделал всё правильно, Хэнк, милый, - ответила Джанет ван Дайн.  
Мир перед закрытыми глазами Тони покачнулся.  
Руки свело от напряжения, и он медленно сжал ладони в кулаки, выуживая неприятный, но отрезвляющий металлический скрип.  
\- Тони, - откликнулась Джанет, призрак с голосом Джанет, иллюзия, скрулл, что угодно. – Ты не рад?  
Нельзя говорить с призраками, нельзя отвечать иллюзиям, нельзя вести переговоры с террористами – простые правила, которые Тони старался исполнять. Как только начинаешь верить в галлюцинацию, она оживает.  
Хэнк, как назло, замолчал, и определить его местонахождение стало почти невозможно, как бы Тони не прислушивался. Он сипло выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Это не могла быть настоящая Джанет, а Хэнк говорил как конченый психопат, это всё…  
Под лёгкими шагами зашуршала каменная крошка, и Тони предупреждающе вскинул руку с зажженным репульсором.  
Стив, где же ты?  
\- Даже так? – мягко произнесли голосом Джанет, интонациями Джанет, её любимым тоном. – Ты готов убить меня снова?  
Рука уперлась во что-то мягкое, настоящее, совсем не призрачное, и Тони вздрогнул.  
\- Точно так же, - продолжила Джанет, - как ты снова убил Стива?  
\- Нет, - вырвалось у Тони.  
Это была не она, мучительно думал он, не могла быть, но мёртвые уже не первый раз возвращались, Стив, Клинт, ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным.  
\- Все, к кому ты прикасаешься, милый мой, страдают. - Ласка в голосе Джанет холодила спину. Тони почувствовал, как его руку отвели в сторону и ничего не смог сделать, слушая с каким-то немым оцепенением. – Царь Мидас. Тони Старк. Как далеко ты зашёл…  
Тёплые, настоящие пальцы коснулись подбородка Тони и дёрнули вверх. У Джанет всегда были очень мягкие, нежные руки.  
\- Я не хотел, - едва слышно произнес Тони.  
Джанет мягко рассмеялась.  
\- Но в этом весь ты, - припечатала она.  
С подбородка пальцы сместились на щёку, обвели губы. Где-то углу Тони слышал тихое шуршание, бормотание Хэнка, но зацепиться за него не удавалось, выйти из тянущего, подёрнутого мутной пеленой водоворота, в который его затягивала Джанет. Застарелое чувство вины, безысходность, обрывки старых ошибок сплелись тугой бечевкой вокруг шеи Тони, сжимая всё сильнее, и воздух с хрипом вырывался из лёгких.  
\- Тони, - неожиданно громко прозвучал голос Стива. – Открой глаза.  
Он послушался, не задумываясь.

Тони успел увидеть – искаженно, словно в отражении зеркальных коридоров, - как Джанет расплывается, буквально истлевает от удара лазера под дикий, животный крик Хэнка. Он прекратился со звуком глухого удара.  
\- Хватит, - приказал Стив и безбоязненно накрыл глаза Тони своей рукой.

Чуть позже Тони объяснял всё переизбытком эмоций, сбившимися ощущениями, запутавшимся сознанием, но вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то действовать, помочь, разобраться в происходящем, он просто ухватил Стива за запястье.  
В тот момент это казалось единственно верным решением.

Стив безмолвно простоял так пару секунд, а потом мягко отстранился, одел на Тони очки и, протянув руку, рывком поднял его с колен.  
Он светился.  
Переливался в редких лучах солнца, как цельный бриллиант, потому что…  
\- С силой Ксавье ты ошибся, - усмехнувшись, произнес Стив. – Боюсь, мне досталась Эмма Фрост.  
Тони кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть неуместный смешок.  
\- И, честно говоря, я без понятия, как вернуться назад, - добавил Стив. – Хорошая новость в том, что так я не слышу чужих мыслей.  
\- Действительно, - пробормотал Тони.  
Он оглянулся.  
Хэнк лежал среди обломков и выглядел он даже более паршиво, чем предполагал Тони – не безумным, но высушенным, словно у него силой отбирали жизнь.  
\- Магия, - безапелляционно заявил Тони. – Я гарантирую это, Кэп, магия в чистом виде.  
Стив нахмурился – или попытался, - на кристалле, заменявшим ему кожу, это слабо отразилось. Тони почему-то совершенно не к месту вспомнил свои мысли про отлитую из металла статую, которой ему представлялся Стив – цельный алмаз был чем-то недалеким от этого, чем-то, отражавшим саму суть.  
Крепость и сила алмаза – это то, с чем сложно поспорить. С силой Капитана Америки была та же ситуация.  
\- Вызови агентов, - сказал Стив. – Пусть подготовят медотсек на авианосце.  
Тони отложил коммуникатор и проверил пульс Хэнка, снова отметив его мертвенную, неестественную бледность, даже волосы выцвели из пшенично-желтого в невзрачный серый.  
Стива в комнате уже не было.  
Он стоял в одном из проходов, с нечитабельным выражением лица глядя на лестницу.  
\- Каждый раз, как я сюда возвращаюсь, разрушения только увеличиваются, - сказал он. Тони попытался отследить его взгляд, но остановился, услышав продолжение: - Но я рад, что в этот раз дрался не с тобой.  
\- И ты прав, - продолжил Стив. - Нам действительно стоит восстановить поместье.  
Издалека послышался шум приближавшихся квинждетов.

VII

Хэнк пришёл в себя через несколько дней, ещё день ему понадобился на психотерапию и восстановление, и только спустя неделю после того, как его нашли, он занялся нейтрализацией гена.  
Встреча с Шэрон в такой ситуации оказалась неизбежной.  
Стив некоторое время стоял перед дверью собственной квартиры, застигнутый врасплох неожиданными мыслями соседей – милой престарелой парочкой, которую с трудом можно было заподозрить в чём-то неприличном. Помахав головой, Стив постарался забыть чужое стоп-слово и дёрнул дверь.  
Квартира отозвалась привычным ощущением покоя и напряженными мыслями Шэрон.  
Дверь бесшумно захлопнулась, отсекая возможное бегство.

*  
\- Почему? – спросил Стив.  
\- Не начинай снова.  
Шэрон сидела в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и сложив руки на груди – защитные жесты, которые при всём желании не могли защитить от телепата.  
Они говорили, кажется, уже час, и разговор завернулся на второй, если не третий круг, выматывая обоих.  
\- Ты ведь лучше меня понимаешь, почему избегал встречи всё это время, - произнесла Шэрон. – И я всё понимаю. Мы взрослые люди и не раз уже это проходили.  
\- Шэрон…  
\- Нет, - резко сказала она, поднимаясь с кресла. – Скажи мне, честно, глядя в глаза – зачем ты сопротивляешься? Из-за привычки? Я всё равно буду рядом, расставания никогда не мешали нашей дружбе, Стив.  
\- Я знаю.  
В конечном итоге, сейчас именно он был инициатором.  
Расставания с Шэрон случались даже чаще, чем нападения иных злодеев, можно было привыкнуть, но Стив каждый раз замирал статуей, не зная, как реагировать. Он всегда тяжело отпускал людей, тяжело к ним привыкал, осторожно соглашался и достаточно редко делал первый шаг навстречу, настоящий шаг, не нейтральное дружелюбие.  
\- Сделай, что задумал, ладно? – попросила Шэрон, осторожно целуя его в щеку.  
\- О чём…  
\- Тони, - сказала она так, словно это всё объясняло. – Мне не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понимать такие вещи, но ты – другое дело.  
Стив недоумённо нахмурился, и Шэрон рассмеялась.  
\- Ох, милый, - с нежной грустью сказала она. - А теперь покажи мне, как ты превращаешься в алмаз. Не могу упустить такой шанс. 

 

*

Тони крутился в кресле, вздрагивая каждый раз, как Хэнк подносил к нему иглу. Он словно дурачился, играл на публику, состоявшую всего из двух человек, и постоянно поглядывал на Стива.  
\- Я не боюсь врачей, - недовольно произнес Тони. – Я им не доверяю.  
У него было очень забавное выражение лица, почти комичное, а в глазах прыгали озорные огоньки. С тех пор, как Тони снял очки, даже расстройство и гнев в нём проявлялись с каким-то весельем. И это странным образом радовало Стива.  
\- Последний укол, - устало объяснил Хэнк. – Больше не будет, обещаю. Хочешь, я потом дам тебе конфету?  
Если практически детское обращение и задело Тони, он никак этого не показал, разве что уголок рта нервически дёрнулся.  
\- И она сделает меня, скажем, скруллом? Нет, спасибо.  
Хэнк отвернулся, и Стив заметил, как у него подрагивали руки.

Его рассказ, смешиваясь с догадками Стива и Тони, составил полную картину произошедшего – и, действительно, виновата была магия – заклинания Дума.  
Нападение на Хэнка произошло малозаметно от других. Имея привычку подолгу работать в одиночестве, он не показывалсяна людях достаточно долго, чтобы это никого не беспокоило. Дум пришел бесшумно и привёл с собой призрак Джанет.  
Она медленно сводила Хэнка с ума несколько дней, пока он окончательно не сдался – и Стив, наверное, не винилего в этом. Вся злость, накопленная Хэнком и спровоцированная призраком, вылилась на Тони – одного из немногих, кого Хэнк действительно винил в смерти Джанет. И, совершенно неожиданно, на Стива.  
Они начали Гражданскую войну, думал Хэнк, они виновники этого ада.  
Атаки думоботов, последовавшие после того, как Хэнк незаметно отравил Стива и Тони, были лишь отвлечением.  
\- Кровь Саммерса и мисс Фрост остались у меня после каких-то исследований, - сказал Хэнк. – А сыворотку я создал в каком-то больном озарении.  
При всём желании, он не мог повторить это исследование – только отменил его последствия серией уколов. Последние анализы показывали, что лечение идёт успешно.

\- Всё.  
Тони резво соскочил с кресла даже прежде, чем прозвучало слово.  
\- Дьявольская штука, - пожаловался он Стиву. – Кстати, поздравь нового директора крупной энергетической корпорации.  
\- Поздравлю Пеппер при первой же возможности, - невозмутимо отозвался тот.  
Сделка состоялась всего несколько дней назад, но шум в газетах и массовое возбуждение немного запаздывало – насколько знал Стив, официальная информация появится только через несколько дней.  
Хэнк, окинув их бессмысленным взглядом, начал собираться.  
\- Мне ещё нужно на курс терапии. Просто так меня не отпустят после всего.  
Терапия, постоянное наблюдение, Тигра, неожиданно серьёзно взявшая его под опеку, – да, Стив не винил Хэнка, но и не доверял ему.

Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Тони растрепал себе волосы и повернулся к лэптопу.  
\- Я составил план расходов, - сказал он. – Приблизительно через месяц успешной работы компании мы начнем восстанавливать поместье. Забивай себе комнату сразу, а то Клинт с Питером разберут все горячие места.  
На экране светились диаграммы, перемежаясь с бесконечным потоком цифр: не приглядываясь, всё это можно было бы принять за какие-то сложные магические формулы, столь презираемые Тони.  
Стив перевел взгляд.  
Он больше не слышал чужих мыслей, и это было прекрасно, хотя в первые дни оглушающая тишина почти пугала, сжимала виски невнятным гулом, превращая отсутствие звуков в их какофонию. Люди, превратившиеся на мгновение в открытую книгу, снова потемнели и закрылись, словно испуганные улитки.  
Клинт теперь с ним разговаривал, но стоило ли это относить к положительным моментам, Стив так и не решил.  
Откинувшись в кресле, Тони поднял вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Я хотел спросить, ещё давно, но нас постоянно отвлекали, - неожиданно для самого себя сказал Стив.  
\- О, твоё загадочное «во-вторых»? – отозвался Тони. – Может, забаррикадировать дверь? Чтобы наверняка никто не отвлёк.  
Для надежности он показательно отключил коммуникатор и бросил его куда-то на стол, и так заваленный разными бумагами.  
– Какие у тебя планы на вечер? – спросил Стив.  
\- Неужели снова что-то случилось? Я рассчитывал отдохнуть. – Тони повёл плечами. - Кэп, у тебя же есть сотни ученых в ЩИТе, неужели…  
\- Эй, - прервал его Стив. Он мягко отодвинул лэптоп. – Ладно, признаюсь, давно этого не делал, но не думал, что всё так плохо.  
Тони моргнул.  
\- Я пытаюсь пригласить тебя на свидание, - произнес Стив.  
Чувство, сопутствующее этим словам, было сравнимо с тревожным ожиданием, когда игрок жертвует ферзём ради призрачных побед.  
Тони с каким-то потерянным видом растёр лоб.  
\- Ещё раз?  
\- Как насчёт пойти куда-нибудь вечером? – терпеливо повторил Стив. – Вдвоем.  
\- Но…Почему? То есть, я знаю, вы с Шэрон расстались, но, эй, это не время совершать неожиданные поступки, это не лучший способ добиться ревности, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Стив прервал его взмахом руки.  
\- Если я никак не реагировал, это вовсе не значит, что я не слышал твои мысли, - сказал он. – Мне повторить приглашение ещё раз?  
\- Нет.  
\- Это ответ?  
Лэптоп слабо пискнул, когда Тони его захлопнул. Казалось, сам воздух завибрировал от напряжения, Стив собрался извиниться, переспросить, оставить всё как есть, скрывая разочарование.  
\- Как насчёт футбола? Или ты предпочитаешь бейсбол? – Тони прикусил согнутый палец. – Или классика? Кино, театр, балет – предупреждаю, я усну, - ресторан?  
Стив улыбнулся.

*  
В его снах больше никто не умирал.


End file.
